


Emerald's Playday

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: You plan to take your girlfriend, Emerald, somewhere nice for your free weekend. Little do you know, she already has plans of her own to start the fun a bit early.





	Emerald's Playday

Sitting in Professor Glynda’s class, and to yet another lecture about combat techniques, all you could think about was your upcoming date with your girlfriend, Emerald Sustrai. The two of you had planned to go out to the edge of Vale and stay at one of the most private hotels in the area, Mythical Fair, and just spend all of your three day weekend with each other, swimming in the hotel’s pools, enjoying the hot tubs, and especially keeping each other up all night in your own special ways. As the thoughts of you and your girlfriend roam through your mind, you feel like you can hear her whispering to you from her seat just a few rows behind you. Taking a quick glance to the front of the room to see if your blonde professor is paying attention or not, you turn back around to lay your eyes on the gorgeous chocolate girl you have the honor of calling yours.

 

Blowing you a kiss and winking at you, it doesn’t take long for her to hook her finger into her top and pull it down just enough for you to see those glorious soft mounds, just enough to keep her nipples hidden from your sight as well. A soft, almost inaudible giggle leaves her lips as she watches your jaw drop and your cheeks flush a deep shade of pink. You’re almost unable to pull your eyes away from her body, watching as she shakes her shirt just enough to cause her breasts to jiggle from side to side and capture your attention once again. Almost everything inside of you wants to get up and rush to her seat. Whether to make her stop or to take her right in the middle of class, you aren’t sure, but you know that you want to see more of her.

 

“Yo, buddy. Pay attention.” 

 

A nearby student nudges your arm, jerking you from your near hypnotization. Shaking your head and turning back the right way in your chair, you do your best to concentrate on the lesson. But the arousal that seeped into your body from the sight of her delicious breasts burrows into the back of your mind, making you unable to fully pay attention to the stacked blonde as she paced around the room. For just a mere moment, you think you can see Glynda’s breasts jiggling with each step she takes. Closing your eyes and trying to brush the thought out of your mind, you can hear a familiar laughter from behind you. Once again, it seems Emerald can tell exactly what’s going on in your head.

 

“Never would’ve thought my own boyfriend would have the hots for his teacher.~” The green-haired girl smiles as she watches you turn around in your seat to say something to her. But, of course, this time, she has her top completely off her body and laying across the desk she sits at. Blowing you a kiss once again, she traces her finger along the top of her breasts, making it sink into the soft skin that you’re craving to touch once again, even if it is in class. “Pay attention, dear. You’d hate to be caught by Professor Bitch, wouldn’t you? I wonder what she’d say to that tent you’ve got in your pants.~”

 

You let out a quiet gasp and turn back around in your seat, placing a hand in your lap to try and hide the twitching erection you have, even though Glynda can’t see through your desk to see it. It takes you a moment to realize that your lover had tricked you once again, bringing a bit of anger into your lust as you stay focused on your teacher. Doing your best to push your lover out of your mind and focus on the lesson before you, it becomes harder to pay attention the longer you listen. Once again, everything inside of you is screaming to get another look at Emerald’s body, just one more look at the girl who agreed to date you on a whim but is somehow in love with you today. Just one more look.

 

After a moment, you swallow your pride and start turning around to once again see your green haired lover. However, your eyes go wide as she’s clearly standing from her seat and shaking her hips for, what you assume is, everyone to see. It doesn't take long for her to make sure her rear is facing your direction, smirking to herself as she hooks her thumbs into her skirt and shakes her way out of her skirt and then her green panties. She laughs quietly to herself as she knows all you can do is watch in mesmerization at the way her booty jiggles with each motion, hypnotized by the way her skin fills out the gaps between her fingers as she squeezed down on her rear. She eagerly lowers herself down onto her desk and reaches behind her, spreading her supple cheeks for you to see that darkened rose of a hole you can't wait to sink your hard cock into.

 

Biting your lip as you stare at your perfect lover, you feel the same classmate nudge you from a moment ago, bringing your attention back to the front of the room. Not for long, however, as you hear Emerald’s footsteps approach you and that familiar scent of chocolate and arousal that she always has once she’s in the mood. Taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent you’ve grown to love so fondly, it’s not long until you turn towards the aisle beside you, gasping as you see her standing there, a hand on her hips and the other resting on her breast.

 

She quickly covers your mouth with the hand on her hip, flashing you a genuine smile of love before hopping onto your desk, hanging her legs off the side towards the aisle “Don’t worry about anyone noticing. Let’s just say that I have my ways of staying secret. Okay, babe?~”

 

Nodding, silent and awestruck, you do nothing as you watch her raise her slender legs in the air, giving you another flash at her taut ass and perfect cunt. Your eyes wander along the curves of her body, taking in every glorious mocha colored inch until she places her ankles on your shoulders, pulling you from your sights and forcing your focus along her calves, thighs, and hips, all the way to her cunt. Opening your mouth to speak, you stop as you feel her use her feet to yank your face between her thighs, causing you to gasp as you take in that decadent scent her body always carries. Just a measly inch from her snatch, you can’t say a word. Either because you’re too lost in lust, you’re too busy taking in the sight of her nude form right in front of you for all the class to see, or just the fact that you’ve missed the taste of her sweet nectar and you are craving it more, now that you can see your prize in front of you.

 

It doesn't matter now. The moment you lick your lips in anticipation of tasting her cunt, you feel her hands run through your hair to the back of your head. Before gripping your skull and yanking you to her core, forcing your lips to her folds and your nose to her pelvis. “Go on, Love. Lick all you want. No one would blame you.~”

 

The moment your tongue touches those glistening folds, you feel her hips buck into your face, silently begging for more, and that’s just what you wanted. Taking in a deep breath, both to take in her intoxicating scent once again as well as to prepare yourself to fall into the lust you feel, you slowly wrap your arms around her legs, gripping her thighs with each hand as you take another long lick around her slit. You learned long ago to take things slow when it comes to oral pleasure, to make her writhe, scream, moan, and beg for more when you’re done. You’re no master at it, but you know your lover’s weak spots. Smiling to yourself, you swirl your tongue in a circle, making sure to taste every part of her that you can before diving in for the main course. As you start hearing her gasps and ragged breaths of bliss, you know you are on the right track. Every pleasured noise that escapes her happens just when your tongue plays with her clit for a mere moment before drawing back down her womanhood.

 

Running a hand through your hair once again, Emerald’s soft legs tighten their grip around your head as the pleasure rushes through her body. Her grip on your scalp gets even tighter as a moan escapes her lips and her free hand caresses her large breasts, squeezing and kneading them as she lets you provide her all the bliss she could ever want from you. “Oh fuck, baby!~ Right there!~” After a moment or two of just sinking into the pleasure surging through her form, your lover starts rolling her hips along the top of your desk once again, forcing her snatch into a better fit against your lips as you push your tongue inside of her. The green haired thief lets out a near shriek of bliss as her grip over you becomes very shaky and unstable, and she cums against your face, continuing to roll her hips against your face to ride out her orgasm. Fortunately for your secrecy, your lover isn’t a squirter, but unfortunately, for a moment, everything stops, as if the aura of the room shifted and people started noticing what you two were doing.

 

Feeling this shift, you let your eyes wander up that beautiful brown skin as she slowly stops grinding against your face, a bright and lustful smile on her face, bringing one to your own as you can feel your cock twitching in your boxers like it’s ready to blow. Opening your mouth to say something, asking her about the shift in pressure in the room, you end up going silent as one of her feet starts to rub against your clothed shaft. It’s quick to throb between her toes as you bite your lip to keep yourself from moaning out too loudly, looking into her green eyes and silently pleading for more from her. More pleasure, more drive. Whether she rides you or gives you a blowjob under your desk, you don’t care at this point as all you want is to cum either in or on her.

 

“Quiet now, Love. I want to free this beast, after all.” Her smile fades only slightly as you watch her get off the desk and make her way into the aisle once again. She’s quick and eager to plant a loving kiss on your lips, fiddling with your pants all the same in an attempt to free the cock she’s come to love so much over the course of your relationship. “Look at us, babe… Started off as coffee in the morning because I was bored… and now here we are, you about to give me your children.~”

 

Looking into her eyes, you smile and nod, giving her a silent agreement as she finally pulls your cock from your uniform. The way it throbs and twitches in her hands, you have a feeling that it won’t take long for you to cum inside of her. Though, from the look in her eyes, you know it also won’t be your last time inside of her today. A soft gasp leaves your lips as you feel her start to rapidly stroke your member, her grip loosening and tightening in just the perfect places to send shocks of pleasure coursing through your body.

 

A soft and playful sound leaves her as you almost immediately start leaking precum, coating her hand. “Oh my!~ Already? I thought you lasted longer than this, babe? Or was eating me out in class just too exciting for you?~” Another kiss gets planted on your lips as she shifts herself into your lap without penetrating herself. Of course, with the up-close and personal position, a blissful whine leaves her as she grinds her needy snatch against your member. “You feel so big, babe!~ Maybe we should sit like this more often. What do you think?”

 

Running your hands along her body, squeezing and kneading her full breasts, you bring moan after moan from your green haired lover as you feel her start grinding against your shaft. It didn’t take more than two minutes before the two of you were already breathing heavily into each other’s ear, pleasured sounds leaving you both before a sharp and blissful gasp leaves you and her. Maybe it was her plan all along, but as you slip inside of her warm, needy cunt, filling her with every inch of your cock, the ecstasy flows through your body like it belongs. Like the two of you need to do this every day and you need to be inside of her.

 

Emerald eagerly starts bouncing in your lap, driven by the overwhelming surge of pleasure that courses through her, set practically alight with passion as she captures your lips in a heated kiss. Even as no words are shared, it’s easily clear to see just how badly she wants this, just how much she wants you to cum inside of her over and over. She doesn’t care that you’re in class, and it’s becoming clear that you stopped caring a while ago.

 

As your lover bounces in your lap, you can’t help but keep your eyes glued to those gorgeous soft mounds bouncing in your face, tantalizing you, and making you crave the taste of her mocha colored skin on your tongue again. As you wrap your lips around her soft breasts, everything seems to fade away and nothing but you, Emerald, and the pleasure remains. Each time you feel her hips connect to yours in her flurry of movement, another pulse of pleasure drives you close to your climax, and once you get there, you’re going to give her every drop of cum you can.

 

The two of you are so lost in your world of pleasure that you both failed to noticed your encroaching orgasms, only to find out as her body suddenly stopped bouncing, and her snatch clamped around your length in climax. Her scream of pleasure filled the room as, once again, that shift in aura in the room occurred. Having deactivated her semblance, her care had gone out the window along with yours. Continuing to bounce slowly but aggressively, she was eager to take you cum inside of her, to be filled with every drop of your seed. And as you gave her exactly what she wanted, groaning and cumming inside of her to fill her with every drop and hopefully knock her up, the green-haired thief let out another pleasured whine as her body shuddered in place, her arms latching around your neck. Emerald quickly pulled you into a passionate kiss as half the classroom gasped at the sight of you two, finally managing to notice what the two of you were up to. As you pull back from the kiss and meet those green eyes of hers, your lover is quick you with another quick peck. “Shush. I love you too, Dear.~”

 

Rolling her hips against your own for a few more seconds, you’re more than happy to let her plant kisses all over your face until she is satisfied. Fortunately, before your professor notices, she’s out of your lap and taking her time to get back to her seat. Seeing the way she sways her perfect hips, something tells you that she’s enjoying how everyone is staring at her body as your cum leaks from her. Luckily, that same thought leads you to think that round two will happy right after class is over, especially with how she blows you a kiss before getting dressed.


End file.
